Water in the Fault
by boombangZOOM
Summary: "The hardened mound in Tadashi's boxers was more than prominent against your ass but he payed it no mind - or, at least, he pretended not to." Second person PWP, Tadashi/Hiro. Hiro is underage in this fanfiction and is hinted at being in a position of restraint where he has little control of the situation. Read at your own discretion.


****before you read on, please be aware that, while this is written in second person, this is a tadashi/hiro fanfiction, not a tadashi/reader. this fanfiction has been written in this format to accomodate the writing style i have decided to use****

**warnings: do not read this if you are against the hidashi ship. do not read this if you are uncomfortable with underage sex. i must capitalise upon the fact that this is merely a ship and, by extention, a kink. some kinks are only meant to be enjoyed within the fantasy realm, not in real life. with that being said, i do not condone the practices of any of the activities undergone in this fanfiction in reality.**

**and now (robotic tone) do not read if you are under 18 bla bla bla mature content ahead leedleleedleleede (hammers No Kids Allowed sign onto this fanfiction) (stares at you like Walter White from breaking bad) (applies skinny shades)**

* * *

><p>There was something about his fingers that opened you up wide - raw and vulgar and <em>there<em> for everyone to see. They were calloused in the way that roughened his touch only enough to add friction, to leave you squirming hot drooling.

The hardened mound in Tadashi's boxers was more than prominent against your ass but he payed it no mind - or, at least, he pretended not to. You writhed and moaned in his lap, back and forth up and down until a small wetspot tainted his crotch, but he was fine. More than fine. Questioning his control was like questioning physics and that's just something you shouldn't do.

He had weedled his way into your chest and there was no way of getting him out - not that there was much of a point to be entirely honest. He had already dissected you like some wriggling frog on a platter and there was no way to delete what he already knows. All methods of breaking you down into a blubbering mess have been practiced and repeated until this asshole became all too good at what he does, and tonight was no exception.

You were teetering on the edge and there was no point denying it. Tadashi was your only escape and he seemed to be enjoying it; He held you by a thin line that could snap at the moment and you whimpered because you knew it wouldn't, and for that, he smirked.

Your desperate pants filled the living room as he pulled your back flush against his chest and spread your legs wide. "Tada...shi," you chocked out, weakly thrusting into his palm as he built up another rhythmn. The flesh of your cock had long gone red and raw but he showed no mercy - he never does. Long fingers worked you up and down, squeezing and pulling and tugging at the foreskin until you were left with no choice but to release a strangled sob. "Let me cum," you whined, tears brimming in your eyes as a pitiful drop of precum leaked from your slit. "Please, please, please-!"

His breath was hot and humid in your ear. "Not yet," he said, voice unwavering. A second set of fingers trailed down your abdomen, the pale expanse of skin burning in its wake. Tadashi was saying something hot and wet in your ear, but fuck that noise - you were less than capable of comprehension by this point and you weren't shy to admitting so. Your eyes were all brown and round and trained on the palm that worked its way behind your twitching cock, leaking pathetically under Tadashi's tedious strokes.

"Tadashi-" you warned, words small and slippery off of your tongue. Your mouth was wide with the effort of gulping in air as he took hold of your sack and rolled them between his fingers. "I-I want-"

"I know," he said, breath heated on your skin and it takes every ounce of your control not to lose it then and there like a fucking virgin. "Watch my hands."

You make a keening noise somewhere in the back of your throat, and Tadashi squeezes the base of your cock in warning.

"Just watch."

You worry your bottom lip and comply, watching as he slides his fingers to the tip just in time to catch the oozing wetness that bubbled thick and fucking nasty. Tadashi leans into the crook of your neck and nuzzles it like he found the throbbing length of flesh in his palm to be the cutest fucking thing in the world, like he wouldn't mind playing with it all day.

Maybe it's true.

"You ready?" He asked, and you nod quickly, jerkily. Eager. He chuckles into your skin and then his fist is moving, up and down and tugging harder rougher faster and you make a sound like you're dying. Evert touch is like eletricity and suddenly you're alive and shaking with the dizzying need to _cum_. You can't control the sounds tumbling out of your lips as your genitals are abused in the most fantastic way and you jerked desperately into his hand, so ready for release.

"Shh," he cooed, but he knew you were gone. Your dark head of hair had lolled back onto his shoulder, unable to take the sight on your lap, but there was no escaping the repetative noise of skin on skin.

"G-Guh...I-" Your attempt at speech is severed by a series of whimpers when Tadashi briefly pauses his administrations to force rough circles into your slit.

"Too much?" He teases, holding you down when you begin to spasm in his grasp. You moan his name like a mantra, interrupted only by the warm air going in and out of your heaving chest. For added measure, he leans into you a little, keeps you grounded. You're dripping all over his hand and you're so close you just _can't take it anymore._

Your fingers scramble for purchase and find the sheets, "Tadashi," you said, voice clear cut and a warning in itself. "_Tadashi_," you repeated like he didn't hear you the first time, and then he's tugging relentlessly, whipping his fist up and down your cock and twisting when he neared the head because he's more than aware that you're close.

Strangled sobs clawed their way out of your throat and you jerk into his palm like a needy whore, barely able to register a thing when Tadashi pushes his lips flush against your ear and says: "_Come on, Hiro, come for me. I want to see you spill hot and wet all over yourself until you've got nothing left to give. I know you've got so much saved up for me just let me see it_," and you do, coming like it's been punched out of you. Your body seizes and everything is white, then gray, and it feels so fucking good. Warm, thick stripes are landing are landing on your stomach and thighs and your dick it twitching and humming in approval as more white stuff bubbles to the top before being massaged into head by a padded thumb.

Tadashi is breathing, "it's okay, I've got you," and his slick fist is a loose one now, working its way up and down your softening shaft until you don't have anything else to give.

The air in his room is heavy and cozy like a blanket, and you make a valiant effort to say his name only to utter batshit gibberish. Tadashi chuckles, nonetheless, and when he shifts your positions so that you're laying down on his cool blankets, it's more than evident that the hardened mound in his boxers hasn't gone anywhere.

You lifted a shuddering hand to poke at it, dark brows knitted in concern, but he just smiles nice and easy - a gentle tug of his lips - and pulls you into his arms.

"Don't worry about it," he said, and his voice sounded muffled with your face pressed into his chest. "Next time."

* * *

><p><strong>haha, what's plot? idk what that is. (10 hr long shrug)<strong>

**feel free to leave suggestions for future oneshots and i'll try my best to fill them.**


End file.
